Massie (Summer Collection)
This book was released in April of 2008. It is the first book of the Summer Collection mini-series by Lisi Harrison. It's about Massie Block. It was produced by Alloy Entertainment, and published by Hachette Book Group USA. Tsarina Merrin models as Massie on the front cover of this book. Plot Summary The book starts when Massie Block is getting ready for Galwaugh Farms' horseback riding competition, JACC. After winning this contest for six years, Massie's hopes should be high--but with Selma Gallman (a.k.a Fall-a Abdul) on her team, things are looking low. Things seem to reach an all-time low for Massie when Jacqueline Dyer, one of her team-mates, changes the team name without her permission. In a moment of desperation, Massie uses leather-glue to glue Selma to her saddle. Before Massie can ride, however, this is revealed. After Selma's grandfather is revealed to own the stable, Massie's team-mates turn on her, and turn her in. Massie is then kicked out of camp, and she is abandoned by her so-called summer BFFs, Jacqueline and Whitney Bennett. As a punishment for her horrible sportsmanship, Massie's parents, William Block and Kendra Block cancel her credit card so she can pay them back for the cost of the riding camp. Kendra suggests that Massie work as a babysitter, like Kendra's friend Trini Neufeld's daughter, Ellie. Massie, horrified at the suggestion of working at a job that is that LBRish, asks her mom if she can choose her own "jobby"--a job-hobby. Kendra agrees. While flipping through a magazine one day, Massie sees a great opportunity--being a Be Pretty Cosmetics salesgirl. If she becomes one of the top sellers, she can get a purple streak, which entitles her to get anything that she wants, with no wait. The next day, she goes to the Be Pretty headquarters in New York City and picks up her starter kit. Convinced that making over LBRs and becoming a top-seller will be easy, Massie begins to envision herself with the purple streak and what she will get with it. After learning that making over LBRs is harder than she thought, Massie uses a negative sales tactic to get customer attention by telling them how truly horrible they look, so that they buy Be Pretty Cosmetics. Even though this is a sly and despicable method, it works, and she soon becomes Be Pretty's highest seller. Since she did so well, a ceremony is held for Massie, but Anastasia Brees, the owner of the company, is horrified at Massie's negative methods. At the end, Massie steals Anastasia's purple hair pen, and gives herself what, in her view, she "deserves." She then quits Be Pretty Cosmetics, and declares it off-limits. The book ends with Massie walking down a shopping district with her mother, and she agrees to meet her mom for lunch in a little while- new, because Kendra normally refuses to let Massie shop alone. Massie walks into a store where she asks for a pair of the gold D&G sunglasses with the long waiting list. She's declined the offer, but when she shows the purple streak, she is given them immediatly, along with an offer for an espresso. She proudly walks out of the store, declaring that purple and gold are a winning combination. Category:The Clique Summer Collection Category:The Clique series